Sweet and Sour
by ViOlEt-KaT
Summary: Sakura's angry at Sasuke again and seeks him out to give him a piece of her mind. Only she can't find him... Is he hiding from her again! Rated for mature themes just to be safe.


(A/N: This story is dedicated to Laura-chan who reviewed my second one-shot and newest extended story. I love you and your stories! (bows):D Oh and Happy Birthday! 20 years old! You're 3 years older than me… no fair!)

Disclaimer: Nope. :) Get over it.

Title: Sweet and Sour

Right green eye twitching.

'He did it again!' Inner Sakura pulled out her hair.

Incoherent phrases formed from her cherry red lips.

"UCHIHA SASUKE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Short pink hair follows its foundation as its owner clomps throughout the two-story residence.

There was no answer as she went upstairs to their bathroom. When she arrived at her destination the shower was running but the familiar silhouette of her boyfriend behind the shower glass door was nowhere in sight. Her senses spiked out everywhere to check if this was all a genjutsu. No such thing existed in the room but one thing was certain. He was running from her dammit! 'That just means he's guilty as charged,' she told herself as her molars ground against each other. She turned around and slammed the bathroom door. It was late afternoon and he always came back to their apartment to shower after sparring with Naruto at the training grounds. 'He's running around naked!!!' Inner Sakura piped in her ears. She stilled in the middle of the hallway as the suggestion made itself known. A smirk slipped through at the possibility. He had learned that her anger was nothing to be trifled with when they first started going out. It could be that as soon as she screamed his name he bolted without a moment's hesitation.

The idea of Sasuke vulnerable, wet, and nude filled her mind. She giggled at imagining him pouting like a nine year old but so damn sexy with that body of his, and his hair! Those locks were never held up by gel and were just natural, much to her surprise when she found out, but when it was down and dripping it made him look even more of a rogue than he already was. Her daydream faded away as she shook her head. 'No, this isn't the time! I'm still pissed. Must stay mad!' she reminded herself and stomped to their bedroom. Sakura stopped there, breathed deeply, and ignored his faint scent emanating from beyond the door.

Like autumn.

She deposited her "hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," glare in place, then slammed the door open in the next minute. An echo of the wooden plane whooshing and banging against the adjoining wall resonated throughout the room. Its walls were black but the king sized bed was red and had her stuffed animals on them. Sasuke always kicked them off the bed when he wanted to sleep and she'd yell at him for it but when she awoke, alone because he was in the Anbu and they know no bounds of ungodly hours, they would be right back where he found them.

A smile slipped through as she remembered every single time seeing her favorite one stare back at her as she mysteriously found it in her arms. It was the one he won for her at the Sakura festival a year ago. A frown replaced the smile at once when her pupils sucked in some of his clothes strewn all over her white carpet. She could only handle so many of his bad habits. If some of the blood that was caked on them was still wet and had decided to drip down onto to her favorite floor he was in for it. She stomped towards them, snatched them up, and scanned the white fabric. No life fluid staining feathery like textile in sight. But something red caught her eye anyway. She narrowed her eyes at it and got on all fours as she got a better look under the bed. Her eyes widened a bit as she found her red thong. It belonged to a set that Sasuke had gotten her for her birthday. When she caught wind of what it was when it revealed itself in the midst of the tissue paper, she slugged him one right in the face.

'So that's where it was…' she pulled it out from under her bed and examined it as she rubbed the pads of her fingertips over the silky under garment.

It was true that she wasn't very grateful for it in the beginning but she said, "Thank you," anyhow on his 19th birthday when it was her first time with him. He was surprised but nonetheless pleased when he saw her wearing it. Her face flushed as she remembered his sexy smirk before the passion they shared that night. Kami he was big! …and when she was under him crying out his name she was reminded just how powerful he was… Sakura swallowed a lump down her throat as she nervously stuffed the thong deep into the pile she held in her arms. She walked over to the hamper and pushed the clothes down as far as they would go. 'It's his turn to do the laundry too,' she reminisced, again finding her reason to be angry as she walked out the door and closed it gently behind her.

"I can't get distracted. Where is that bastard?" she whispered to herself as she pushed open the closet doors along the corridor. It was highly unlikely that he'd be caught dead hiding in them naked, "…but I can't take any chances," she mumbled to herself. They held no sopping wet dark haired brooding 19-year-old. Instead she saw towels, rags, sheets, pillow cases, blankets and comforters, cleaning supplies and utensils, winter clothes, his scarf… Her eyes widened at the red wool like material. She knitted that for him before he went on his month long mission in Mist. It was his 5th Anbu mission with Naruto and she was running to the gate to catch them before she left…

It was a chilly winter night…midnight to be exact. When she had heard from Tsunade-sama that the boys were going on a month long mission a week from tonight she wanted to make sure he knew that she would miss him. Of course she'd miss him, why wouldn't she? She had just moved in with him but it would be hard to sleep alone again. It was his fault and she wanted him to remember that factor when he was toiling away in the snow of some foreign country. She'd worked on it in between lunch breaks, meetings, normal breaks, breakfast and dinner, appointments, and emergencies so he'd better wear it! How dare he not tell her he was going away? That question alone made her pump more of her chakra into her long legs as she sped up to the huge wooden entrance. She saw it crack open and four dark figures walk towards it. One of them exited making her heart drop. "W-WAIT!!!" she called out to them. They disappeared from view as soon as she made her presence known. Her jaw dropped along with the scarf as she skidded to a stop. It was silent but all she could hear were her tears drop to the stone ground. 'He's gone… I was too late,' she thought.

She turned around wiping her eyes, ridiculously long but warm scarlet scarf, full of love, forgotten. After sniffling awhile from the cold and a broken heart, because he didn't say goodbye, she bumped into something hard and warm and almost fell down backwards. She gasped as something grabbed her from behind and pulled her towards the obstacle again. After 5 seconds of squeezing her viridian eyes tight and nothing else happening she opened them again slowly and was face to face with Anbu armor. "Eh?" she said intelligibly. "Sakura," his deep voice filled her ears as it rumbled through the body that held her tight. The vibration spread to her own person making her shiver a little more than she wanted. She peered up at her boyfriend who looked concerned but annoyed. Really annoyed.

Sakura gulped and pushed off of him nervously. As much as she liked contact she still wasn't used to him initiating any touches. So when she looked back up at him he looked a little self-conscious at what he did. "What are you doing here? It's late and freezing," Her eyes scrutinized him ignoring the question for awhile. His Anbu mask, which was in the shape of a hawk, was pulled up from his face. She giggled at spotting his red nose that appeared to poke out from his handsome pale face and dug into her medical coat pocket for a dry tissue she had been saving for herself. She held it out to him and he raised a brow. "What's that for?" Sakura frowned. Sometimes he could be so dense. "Your nose! Don't you ever blow it?!" she yelled at him.

She couldn't tell if the slight blush on his cheeks was from the harsh cold wind that suddenly blew by or humiliation as she heard his comrades laughing behind her. He seemed to be glaring past her but it still made her feel bad. She knew that the others were Naruto, Sai, and Neji but still a man had to appear a man before other men right? 'Or something like that…' she told herself. She shook her head and suddenly remembered the scarf and cursed, "Oh shit," she failed to notice his raised brow as he quietly observed her turn around and kneel down. He saw her snatch something off the ground only to have it shoved it into his face the moment she whipped around. He concluded that it was a scarf as he stepped back to examine it. "I made it for you, so you won't catch a cold," she explained. "Hn, when have you ever known me to catch a cold?" he asked but took it from her hands and wrapped it around his neck regardless.

It felt much better than artic wind slashing against his bare skin in between his Anbu uniform and well… nothing as it absorbed his body heat and quickly reciprocated it. His dark eyes caught his clan's symbol on the edge and softened immediately. "I was waiting for you to say something to me all week but you never said a word. That's really annoying you know, don't do tha–," her process of chewing him out abruptly stopped when his lips smothered her words of scorn. She blinked several times before looking up at his eyes that slowly opened. He pulled back and gave her a small smile. Inner Sakura had a field day melting as she screamed out, 'I love this sexy beast!!!'

Sakura of course ignored her inner but couldn't help hide her blushing or stuttering. Sasuke was too cute to chastise anymore. She pointed at him, "Y-you!" he cocked his head, heartfelt smile turning into a devilish smirk. She knew that smirk and backed away a little bit. "Hm? Me what?" he cooed out. Sakura gulped but as soon as she took another step back something quickly shifted into her blind spot and she gasped as she saw what Sasuke held in his hand. A kunai and a lock of pink her hair. Her jaw dropped as she frantically felt for her long bangs on the right. Some of it was definitely missing and she could feel that it was evenly sliced off. She pointed again, this time furious. How dare he?! That prick knew her hair was important to her! No… hair was important to any decent girl. That time in the forest was a one-time thing only!

Sakura was about to yell at him again but saw that he was pulling one of the stitches out and stuffing the tendril that stole from her in its place. She was speechless. "I'll wear it the whole time, so stop stressing about it and get in doors," he told her before disappearing from her sight once again. She couldn't feel his chakra or anything but she knew he was already gone. The medic nin just looked at where he stood for ten minutes before she started walking again and absently stroking her hair. "He didn't even say thank you!" she finally yelled out. Two minutes later she sneezed and cursed rubbing her nose.

She sighed. After they came back from the mission, that was extended 3 more weeks, his scarf was just fine but he was unconscious and had pneumonia when dragged into the hospital by Naruto. A last minute wound of his had contact with the cold. There was poison in it but it never had the desired effect as it was literally frozen over. When he woke up in the intensive care unit, she laughed in his face making him frown even more than he used to when he was younger. She put the article away and quietly went downstairs. He wasn't up here so… as soon as she made it to the bottom of the steps she scouted the basement, living room, and laundry room. Sakura kind of felt lonely all of a sudden as she spotted her necklace on the dining room table. "Oh boy…" she heaved out. That was given to her by her mother before she died. It was still broken from their first argument.

Sakura didn't remember what the fight was about but she distinctly recalled him reaching out for her before she ran out the house in a huff to spend the night over at Ino's. Instead of catching her shoulder he caught her necklace and snapped it off of her neck. She remembered screaming at him telling him that it was all she had left of her mother and saying some awful things like,

"Don't you have anything like that? Oh I don't suppose you do since you're so cold-hearted. What'd you do, burn all the keepsakes as soon as you figured out your goal?"

"No attachments right? You did that on purpose!"

"I hate you!"

Saying those things never justified him breaking it. After all it was just a necklace and she was only hysterical. She never went to Ino's because she felt too horrible after seeing the look he gave her. It was so sad and lonely that she wished she was struck by lightning after she stormed out. When she came back the next day to apologize, she didn't find him there. He came back late afternoon looking desperate as he passed right by her when watching a movie and drowning herself in "Rocky Road" ice cream. She was gloomy and barely recognized him too as he came back to the living room and stared at her with the most scared and relieved look. She'd never witnessed such unstable emotions on his visage before. Usually she was bouncy and he was composed. They were complete strangers as these new personality traits leaked through each other.

They stared at one another for awhile until Sakura choked on her ice cream and dropped the tub on the floor before crushing him into a hug. She bawled all over him and kind of wiped some of the chocolate on his shirt from off her mouth but he didn't seem to care as he listened to her many, but barely audible, repents. She hadn't noticed that he hugged her back until he said, "I was looking everywhere for you with the others. Where did you go?" Sakura looked up and really tried to hold in her sobs but what she saw didn't allow her to. He was smirking down knowingly at her. He understood why she was crying and why she was sorry and why she came back. But it didn't change the fact that she'd hurt him and she told herself this as she pulled him down for a kiss.

Twenty minutes later Naruto and Ino were poking through the door, partly because Sasuke never closed it, and partly because they were curious, and witnessing a heated make-out session between the two. The couple only stopped when hearing Ino's cheers and Naruto asking, without any shame, for some ramen. Of course… Sasuke said no and slammed the door in both of their faces before greedily collecting more of his just desserts.

"Did you call me?" his voice sounded behind her as she found she was caressing the jewelry.

She turned around, worn out by all the memoirs, to him only wearing a towel. Sakura stared at his rock hard abs but didn't even bother to think about what was below it. She already knew.

"What's wrong?" he asked approaching her as she did him.

Whenever he acted like that, caring and patient, she couldn't stay angry at him and often forgot why she was so troubled in the first place. It was so frustrating to the point that she'd actually get dead beat tired of it. Like right now. Something's gotta give.

She embraced him tightly not caring if he was sweaty, actually such conditions of his made her kind of horny, but moving on... His dark eyes caught her mother's necklace that she set back down on the table.

"I'll go get it fixed," he offered but she shook her head against his collar bone.

"Just put the damn sugar in the lemonade where it's supposed to go." It was his turn this week to make the lemony beverage and she always had to tell him to put more than one table spoon of sugar in the 1 gallon pitcher. It just didn't make any sense, just because he hated sweets didn't mean she did too. She came home from work early expecting an ice cool treat that could cool her off and quench her thirst. She spat the stuff right out and couldn't open her eyes for awhile before going on her rampage. That was really sour. She should've known.

Sasuke blinked. That's why she was so upset? He hid in the coat closet for nothing…

(A/N: Does music stimulate how people react to things outwardly as it affects them inwardly? I was listening to a lot of music when doing this… and just went on a roll. So how'd you like it? Was Sasuke a little OC? Tell me! Tell ME!)


End file.
